Lost In Time
by DynastyWarriorsFan6294
Summary: How will the cast of Dynasty Warriors get on in modern times? Who knows? There's 47 members of this group, who isn't with them?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS

So, this idea just came to me one day. How many modern-day fics have you seen? Especially when the characters were..., well, read on to find out!This mostly follows Wu. This is characters in DW6 forms (Imagine a look for the cut characters. Actually in DW6E Da Qiao is on Xiao Qiao's card.) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1:Where Are We?

Sun Jian was sitting in his throne in Jian Ye one day, holding a council with his most trusted 13 generals (obvious who they are).

"Okay, what does everyone think we should do this month? Raise your hand if you want Military as the policy," Sun Jian asked. Sun Ce, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang raised their hands. "If you want Domestic," Sun Jian, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Lu Xun and Da Qiao raised their hands. "And if you want Diplomacy," Sun Jian finished. Taishi Ci, Xiao Qiao, Huang Gai and Sun Quan raised their hands. "If you voted for diplomacy vote again, as we have a split vote," Sun Jian continued.

"Military," said Taishi Ci and Huang Gai, while the other two voted for domestic.

"Hm, split vote. As ruler, and our cash situation is sky-high with the max of 99999, we'll go with Domestic. Dish out 2 grand to every officer, Ce. Officers, dismissed!" Sun Jian ordered the others.

But before the officers could leave, the door closed itself, and locked. A shining light appeared in the centre of the room, and grew, making every officer it touched vanish. When the last officer had disappeared, the light itself vanished too. This also happened in Wei, Shu and other, smaller warlords.

Sun Jian appeared again in a field, his face in a pile of manure. Sun Jian, disgusted, spat it out. He got up, saw his officers also getting up, some houses made out of pieces, and smelt a foul stench. "Where are we?" Jian asked.

"It doesn't appear to be Jian Ye, that's for sure. I've never seen houses like these" replied Yu. "They're like small castles that aren't grey."

"As far as I'm concerned, this isn't China at all!" continued Meng.

"You got that right, Old Man!" this was obviously Ning. "Well, let's get out of this smelly field."

"Let's get our weapons out, just in case," suggested Ce. "My weapon! It's gone!" All of their weapons had disappeared.

"They're probably still in Jian Ye, Ce," This was Quan, the middle child.

"Master Sun Jian!" came a call from across the field. Liu Bei and his officers were there as well.

"Not those jerks," Cao Cao and Wei was there as well. Sun Jian noticed other, smaller warlords, Meng Huo, Yuan Shao, Zhang Jiao, Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu.

"Well, seeing as we're all lost, let's stick together," suggested a moralized Liu Bei.

"Do we have to?" asked Cao Cao

"Only if you convert to Yellow Turbans!" obviously Zhang Jiao.

"NO!" this was everyone else.

Zhang Jiao stormed off one way, while everyone else went the other.

"I like fish," Xu Zhu, obviously made this remark.

"Why did you say that?" Dian Wei commented on Xu Zhu's remark.

"That says Fish and Chip shop," Lu Xun pointed out.

"What are chips?" asked an interested Meng Huo.

"Let's go in and find out!" suggested Lu Bu. Everyone was surprised that this comment was not about fighting.

"My money's changed!" shouted Dong Zhuo in despair.

"What the hell's a pound?" Gan Ning asked.

"Probably the currency here, idiot!" replied Ling Tong.

The person behind the counter looked surprised when a group of 47 people came in, with some of them wearing armour, but she shrugged it off. Pang De had a look at the menu. "Hmmm, sa-ve-loy. What's that?" he asked. Ma Chao pointed the long red sausage behind the counter which says saveloy. "So those are chips," this time it was Cao Pi.

"Has anyone decided what they're going to order?" asked the woman behind the counter. The officers made their orders before going outside. Cao Ren saw a weird sign. "What's a bus?" No one knew the answer, until a bus came round the corner. It stopped. Realising it was empty, Meng Huo was the first to step in. After paying for tickets, the bus drove off.


End file.
